Insônia
by Saluv
Summary: Elena e Damon vivem as consequências em seu relacionamento da noite em que abriram a tumba. É uma fic Delena. Leiam e espero que gostem.


**Título:** Insônia  
**Autor: **Sajater  
**Beta:** Lenon  
**Categoria:** 1ª temporada, pós o episódio "Fool me once"  
**Advertências:** sex  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** One shot  
**Completa:**[x] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Elena e Damon vivem as consequências da noite em que abriram a tumba.

**OBS:** Para mais fics deles, conheça o **Portal Need For Fic**

Elena acordou sobressaltada... Ela simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Na noite anterior aconteceram tantas coisas que não conseguira pregar o olho até aquele momento. A abertura da tumba, a morte da avó da Bonnie, o enterro da mesma e algo que aparecia sempre em seus sonhos: o olhar de Damon naquela noite. No enterro, perguntara dele pra Stefan e seu namorado falou que estava exatamente da mesma forma que antes, sentado na frente da lareira. Stefan lhe disse que parecia que ele havia perdido a razão de viver. E isso martelava em sua cabeça desde então. Olhou o relógio. Meia noite. Não havia dormido nem dez minutos. Se levantou, saiu do quarto e ouviu apenas o silêncio. Todos dormiam tranquilamente. Foi quando sentiu uma necessidade incomum. Olhou a porta e o relógio. Pensou um pouco, estava muito tarde para andar na rua sozinha. Porém, seu coração apertava dentro do peito. Ela fechou os olhos por longos segundos e quando os abriu foi em direção ao seu chaveiro e abriu a porta, saindo pela noite em direção do casarão dos Salvatore.

Damon estava sentado olhando o fogo queimar a lenha. Não tinha coragem de se mover. Ele havia visto Stefan alimentando o fogo antes de subir para o seu quarto, mas ele continuava ali, sem realizar um movimento. Morto. Pensava em como seria possível ter caído num feitiço barato feito por Katherine, em como ele seguiria com sua vida se o mote principal de sua eternidade não existia mais. Talvez se vingando da mulher que tanto o despedaçou? Talvez simplesmente sem se mexer? Foi quando ouviu uma chave rodar na porta e fazê-la se abrir. O perfume dela encher o ar. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Teria vindo ficar com seu irmão, lógico. Quando sentiu seus passos mais pertos, ele resolveu romper com seu silêncio.

"Stefan está lá em cima. Talvez escrevendo seu dia perfeito naquele diário idiota." Não olhou para ela. Apenas mexeu meus lábios a fim de que estes proferissem algumas palavras. Porém ao invés de ouvir seus passos se direcionarem para a escada, eles se direcionaram até ele. Ela veio e se sentou do seu lado, olhando pro fogo assim como ele estava.

"Eu não vim pelo Stefan." Ela disse direcionando seu olhar a ele. E pela primeira vez depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite, ele se moveu, retirando o olhar do fogo e pondo nela. Ela tinha olheiras no rosto, e uma tristeza no olhar que ele queria acreditar que era, apenas, o reflexo da dele.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Não conseguia dormir. Foram muitas coisas que aconteceram nesses dias..." ele abaixou o olhar, voltando quando ela completou a frase. "Precisava saber como você está."

"Muito legal da sua parte se importar com um vampiro que você odeia." Ele falou voltando seu olhar para a lareira. Um tom de mágoa transpareceu na sua voz. Elena se aproximou dele.

"Damon. Olha pra mim!" Ele não se moveu. Ela esticou seu braço e tocou sutilmente o rosto do vampiro com a mão. Ela o viu fechar os olhos ao toque. "Damon." Ele os abriu e olhou pra ela. Um olhar que revelava toda a dor que ele estava sentindo. Nunca o havia visto de modo tão transparente. Nunca pensara que ele fosse capaz daquilo. "Eu confesso que por muitas vezes eu quis te matar. Que eu senti uma raiva gigante e só queria ver o teu mal. Mas... eu não consigo te odiar. Nem com tudo o que você fez... Eu simplesmente não consigo." Ela falou aquilo sentindo o coração aberto. Ela havia derramado o coração para aquele Salvatore, como nunca fizera antes. Eles se encararam por um momento, até que ele sorriu levemente. Algo que despertou a curiosidade da garota. "O que foi?"

"Eu odeio Stefan." Ela sentiu o impacto daquelas palavras e a verdade que estava contida em cada uma delas. "Eu voltei aqui por causa da Katherine, mas, principalmente, pelo prazer de acabar com a felicidade dele." Elena o observava enquanto ele abria o seu coração pra ela. "Mas eu nunca conseguiria te fazer mal..." Ele levou os dedos ao rosto dela, tocando-os e traçando um caminho de puro fogo na face da mulher a frente. *Aquilo fez com que o coração falhasse uma batida e ela tivesse que se lembrar de respirar... "Mesmo quando o que eu mais quero é me vingar da mulher com quem você se parece absurdamente, eu não consigo deixar de te querer bem." Eles se encararam, como se naquele momento o mundo se resumisse a apenas eles. E depois de tantas turbulências e dores que passaram, sentiam-se leves.

Foi quando ele se aproximou dela e sentiu que ela não recuara. Pelo contrário, ela fechou os olhos com o toque de toda a sua mão no rosto dela e se deixou ser puxada por ele. Os lábios se tocaram tímidos inicialmente, como se testassem um ao outro. Um alerta surgiu na cabeça dela, apontando como aquilo era errado. Porém ao abrir os olhos e sentir a intensidade do olhar de Damon nos seus, o desejo que havia neles, a respiração quente dele em sua face e perceber que o calor que subia pelo seu corpo, penetrava em seu coração tornando-o loucamente descontrolado e molhava sua intimidade não era influenciado por ele... Ela não conseguia recuar. Apenas uma coisa se passava pela mente dela: Ela precisava de mais. Ela precisava de Damon. Eles se encararam por segundos antes que ela se aproximasse e ele invadisse sua boca com seus lábios ávidos e sua língua desejosa de mais daquela humana a sua frente. Ela correspondia o beijo como nunca havia feito antes, completamente consumida pelo desejo que nutria. E quanto mais eles se beijavam, mais precisavam disso. Peça por peça ia sendo retirada um do outro, que apenas contavam com a luz das chamas para contemplarem um ao outro. Quando nada mais os impedia de se unirem, ele mergulhou nela, enquanto ela sufocava um gemido de prazer. Ele beijava seu pescoço e peito enquanto se movia num ritmo lento e quase doloroso dentro dela. Foi quando ela viu o rosto dele se transformar e ele parar por um momento, encarando-a. Ele relutou com aquilo enquanto a estocou mais forte e um gemido se fez ouvir mais alto dela. Foi quando ele conseguiu se controlar e fazer o seu rosto voltar ao normal.

"Agora não..." Ele disse roucamente, enquanto tomou seus lábios novamente nos dele e continuaram durante a noite se entregando a um momento completamente insano e intenso, onde as explosões de prazer tomaram conta de ambos até que ela adormecesse exausta em seu peito. Ele a contemplou adormecida, enquanto ainda estava dentro dela. Nunca havia sentido tanta paixão e desejo por alguém em sua vida. Nunca havia chegado a esse nível de prazer nem quando era humano, muito menos como vampiro. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que haviam feito e no quanto ela se sentiria arrependida ao amanhecer. Mesmo que aquilo fosse arruinar a felicidade de seu irmão, não queria fazer o mesmo com ela. Não queria que aquele momento se perdesse na lembrança. Depois que se levantou e recolheu as roupas de ambos. Ele a vestiu cuidadosamente e a pegou no colo levando-a até a casa sua casa, colocando-a na cama. Ela abriu os olhos de modo sonolento ao sentir o seu travesseiro sob a cabeça. Ele sorriu e passou a mão na face dela, enquanto ela voltava a dormir. "Eu vou te proteger... Sempre!" E saiu do quarto de volta a sua casa com a sensação de que havia acordado dentro de si que estivera dormindo por muitos anos... Sua humanidade e, principalmente, sua vontade de viver.


End file.
